EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN
by razzia
Summary: sirius es un chico normal pero ahora tendra que elegir el destino de una tierra fantastica


Estos personaje no son mios y lo ahgo por pura diversión y no obtengo nada de esto, les quiero pedir un favor a todos los que lean este fic es el primero que escribo y deseo que me dejen reviws (no se como se escribe) porfavor haganlo y este es mi mail para quien desee agregarme o mandarme criticas o que les gustaria que tuvieran los demas capitulos apenas he escrito 4 y no quiero avanzar mas por si la riego. De antemano gracias  
  
Eclipsereydelcielohotmail.com  
  
Capitulo  
1  
¿Futuro o destino?  
  
vanadiel, tierra de prosperidad y hermosura donde reinaba la paz de entre sus habitantes y criaturas aun desconocidas, tierra de magia y de grandes secretos, los summons era uno de ellos, monstruosas y algunas bellas criaturas que eran capaces de dar a sus dueños una fuerza inimaginable, fue por esa razón que muchas mentes de nobles reyes, poderosos magos y demás fueron corrompidos esta situación desato una guerra y en lo absoluto nadie sabe como termino esta historia solo se conoce que esa guerra acabo con el continente y lo baño en sangre  
  
Ahora en el año 2001 es la ciudad de san vanadiel, nombrada así en honor a la leyenda, es una ciudad moderna y normal donde nunca sucede nada en lo absoluto y en donde desgraciadamente vivo, mi nombre es sirius mi edad es 14 años soy un muchacho rubio un poco delgado y blanco y mi carácter será descrito en lo siguientes sucesos  
  
En un lugar lúgubre descuidado y mas, se observaba la sombra de algo extraño y dos sujetos con armaduras y cascos en forma de dragón ellos se acercaban ala sombra y uno de ellos dijo con voz grave  
  
-amo, lo hemos encontrado (con un temor al hablarle) -¿a quien? (voz ronca) -a las únicas personas que lo pueden detenerlo, amo -muy bien lo traeré  
  
De una de las pocas sombras que había en el lugar (sarcasmo) salio una linda chica pelirroja y con un bastón en la mano derecha y le dijo ala criatura que se ocultaba en las sombras  
  
-jajajajajaja déjame reírme un poco fam........ -calla (con voz furiosa) no te burles ni menciones mi nombre -OH disculpa, pero no puedo creer que le temas a esas criaturas subordinadas -esas criaturas subordinadas como les dices serán quienes, podrán detenerme en un futuro cercano, ustedes dos (dirigiendo su voz a esas dos personas) no pueden oír esto retirense  
  
Las dos personas se salieron de la habitación y prosiguió la plática  
  
-pero por que motivo les temes, ellos están en el futuro lejano -mis razones no te incumben pero si saber eso ara que me ayudes te lo diré estas personas encontraran el quinto libro de la serie la fantasía final -!la fantasía final ¡pero si esos libros fueron echados al fuego, como fueron a caer en sus manos, esos mismos tienen en sus paginas los conjuros mas poderosos de toda la historia -la razón no la conozco pero el problema es que lo encontraran llegaran a esta época y cambiaran el futuro perfecto que tengo -muy bien, ahora que lo se te ayudare a traerlos. mi especialidad es controlar el tiempo, pero tú te tendrás que presentar ante ellos, antes dime de que te servirá traerlos ahora -no dejare que se vuelvan poderosos, nunca encontraran el libro y no podrán controlar summons -me dices que yo no puedo controlar summons y ellos lo harán -así es, pero deja de parlotear y cumple mi mandato  
  
El monstruo se cubrió de un fuego extraños de color entre dorado y rojo y desapareció al instante, la muchacha se puso la mano en la boca y comenzó a reírse  
  
-jajajaja imposible que famfrit le tema a esos mocosos a mi lo que mas me extraña (y bajo la mano) es que catestra no me ahiga mencionada nada pero bueno  
  
Y ella como famfrit desapareció   
  
un día como muchos otros, me dirigía hacia mi escuela acompañado de mis amigos víctor que era un muchacho mas alto de ojos azules y un poco temeroso de lo que hacia, falcón un muchacho similar a mi en apariencia física pero su pelo era como plateado pero era muy fuerte y por ultimo pero no por menos merry que era un poco mas bajo que yo de pelo color rubio y de ojos verdes y era el mas débil de los cuatro y todos llevabamos nuestro uniforme escolar que era un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca dando la vuelta a una de las esquinas, nos topamos con una bella chica rubia esbelta con un chalequito en el que llevaba su mano izquierda, sus ojos no los pude ver del todo pero vi que eran un tipo de rojo y pensé que eran pupilentes, falcón me toco el hombro y me dijo:  
  
-sirius, vamos pregunta su nombre (mientras que me empujaba poco a poco) -pero, si no me lo dice -que murmuran (dijo ella) es falta de educación -disculpa, perdón (comenzaba a ruborizarme) no quisimos, perdón me llamo sirius  
  
De la boca de la muchacha salio una sonrisa tenue y al ver que podía ser simpática me anime y le pregunte  
  
-¿cual es tu nombre?  
  
La facción cambio rápidamente me miro fríamente y contesto  
  
-te importa insolente  
  
Yo y mis amigos nos sorprendimos por la respuesta que nos dio falcón se enojo y le dijo  
  
- porque contestas así, mi amigo te hizo una pregunta, así que te lo repito cual es tu nombre -callaaaaaaaa¡ (sacando la mano de su chaleco y apuntandonos) -pero porque? (pregunte) -me haz colmado la paciencia si saben mi nombre su vida cambiara  
  
En la mente de la muchacha circulaban los siguientes pensamientos  
  
-así que uno de estos tiene el potencial de derrotarme  
  
-vamos dinos tu nombre -si se los digo su vida dará un giro enorme, aun lo quieren saber  
  
Mi mente se lleno de temor con esas palabras y le dije a falcón  
  
-ya déjala en paz -no sirius, ella se a burlado de nosotros lo menos que puede hacer es decirnos su nombre te repito y repito cual es tu nombre -mi nombre es.....................................famfrit¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo y la linda chica se transformo en una criatura de fuego enorme con garras y colmillos pero pequeñas piernas (por supuesto que me asuste mucho pero no pude correr algo me detenía) también apareció ante nosotros una muchacha pelirroja diciéndole  
  
- por fin te decidiste famfrit -quien eres tu? (pregunto merry) -me llamo Maria, pero dejemos las presentaciones  
  
Maria extendió su mano y un manto de un color morado salio envolviéndonos en el y comencé a sentir que caía  
  
-que donde estoy? (me encontraba aterrado)  
  
Me encontraba en un lugar de sombra infinita  
  
-falcón, merry, víctor , ¡o¡ ¡cielos donde se encuentran¡  
  
De entre las sombras se alcanzaban a distinguir tres sujetos y una bestia enorme dos de ellos se encontraban alos costados de la misma y el tercero sobre la cabeza y me decía  
  
-¿futuro o destino? es tu elección -¿futuro o destino? a que te refieres ( dije asustado casi comiéndome las uñas)  
  
La bestia se acercaba a mí y me sentía acorralado, salí huyendo lo más rápido que pude y una persona diferente a las otras tres, se interpuso en mi camino saco una espada y se abalanzo sobre la bestia.................................................................  
  
Y caí de la cama  
  
-que bien (grite) todo fue un espantoso sueño  
  
Recordando el horrible semblante de famfrit, salí de mi cuarto y sufrí la desilusión mas grande de mi vida la cocina no estaba en su lugar estaba un cuarto con otra cama volví a entrar a mi cuarto y ya no era el mismo solo era una cama de paja un mueblesillo de madera y nomás, corrí para buscar a mi madre pero no se encontraba, salí de la chocilla y vi un lugar muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. En lugar de carros vi carretas jaladas de unos animales extraños amarillos y grandes, no había calles pavimentadas, en su lugar había unos tristes caminos de terraceria mi duda fue en ¿en donde rayos me encontraba? me acerque a una señora y le pregunte  
  
-disculpe, señora, ¿donde me encuentro?  
  
La señora se sorprendió y me metió una cachetada  
  
-chiquillo insolente, estas en vanadiel -¿en vanadiel ? -así es niño y retirare, huye, que los comandos pronto llegaran  
  
la señora salio corriendo y una flecha en fuego callo cerca de mi volví mi mirada a el lugar procedente de el ataque y lo que vi no me gusto nada, de los montes se observaban muchas personas con espadas escudos y demás, en el monte oeste se observaba aun mas gente lanzando fuego de las manos me asuste, intente huir pero fue en vano corrí como desesperado por mucho tiempo y en ese lapso se acerco toda esa gente y comenzó a atacar la villa, de las chozas salio una gran cantidad de personas con el propósito de defender sus hogares, sacaron una gran variedad de armas improvisadas que hiban desde palos, espadas y arcos de madera. Los caballeros hiban ganando terreno y la gente iba cayendo, no había oportunidad, sino que de pronto emergió la caballería. ala villa entraban personas con escudos y espadas y comenzaron a atacar, rápidamente me vi acorralado por un caballero que me decía  
  
-te matare, desgraciado  
  
me dio un tremendo golpe en la cara me tiro he hizo que mi cabeza girara a la derecha y vi una espada con hoja azul me apresure y me lance a recogerla, la tome me di la media vuelta y se la incruste en el pecho y caí desmayado.  
  
lentamente desperté, sobre una cama de paja y a mi lado había un mueble en el que había agua y pan, mi ropa había sido cambiada de mi uniforme escolar a una túnica con un pantalón de color azul a el cuarto entro un sujeto un poco sucio y de apariencia un poco gruñona  
  
-vaya,vaya como te llamas?, hijo -ja, por que e de decírselo -por que yo te protegí cuando caíste al suelo, un soldado enemigo iba a perforarte pero lo detuve, pero bueno, mi nombre es niroto, y yo soy el líder de la resistencia de esta villa, y te lo repito cual es tu nombre, ¿me lo podrías decir? (con una voz un poco mas dulce) -esta bien señor, mi nombre es sirius  
  
la expresión de su rostro cambio y me dijo  
  
-pero, gua¡ que velocidad -velocidad(con cara de ¡what¡) en que señor? -en el manejo de tu espada -¿de mi espada?¿cual espada? -la que utilizaste, la sacamos de el estomaga del caballero y aquí la tienes -vaya  
  
niroto me entrego la espada bañada en sangre pero aun así se notaba su tono azul  
  
-esta es una espada rara, nunca había visto este tono en la hoja, no se pierde de vista  
  
niroto la continúo observando, y en eso una persona entro ala habitación  
  
-niroto, los comandos se acercan ala villa -pero como si hace medio día se retiraron -talvez fueron a reabastecerse  
  
yo en lo personal me asuste, pero en fin, trabajo mejor bajo presión  
  
-esta bien takashi, retirate  
  
y takashi se retiro  
  
-oye sirius, tu no eres de por aquí cierto -pues.... no señor -lo note porque no tienes practica con la espada, pero otra cosa ¿no tienes familia? cierto  
  
lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue: o cielos que le invento?  
  
-no señor murieron en el combate -o lo siento -no no hay problema, pero que me decía -o si ya recuerdo, en la capital hay una escuela de cadetes y si no tenias otros planes podías ir a estudiar ahí, sabes que tienes futuro como caballero -usted cree eso -pues claro pero dejémoslos de platicas que te llevare a el sendero que te conducirá ala capital  
  
así pues, me llevo hacia las afueras de la villa y me dijo  
  
-mira si sigue este sendero y llevas un paso firme llegaras en un día y medio -un día y medio?????????' (gritando)  
  
y en mi cabeza circulaban pensamientos como: vaya como si tuviera tan buena condición física  
  
-esta bien y gracias niroto por tu ayuda -si, claro pero ya vete -esta bien -a y no olvides esto -olvidar que?  
  
y me lanzo una funda con la espada  
  
-que bien, y de nuevo gracias  
  
fue así que me retire en busca de esa tal academia  
  
niroto se retiro y yo vi hacia el cielo y me pregunte  
  
-porque rayos e de hacerle caso?, apenas lo conozco  
  
me senté y me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado en tan solo un día  
  
- si me quedo aquí, pues me muero, y si me voy a donde quiera que me haya mandado tendré una oportunidad de vivir (de mis ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas) tengo que buscar la forma de volver a mi hogar  
  
y fue así que me puse de pie puse la espada en la funda y Salí corriendo, y estos hechos dieron como inicio mi larga jornada para regresar a mi mundo. 


End file.
